


Inspiration

by SolosOrca



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Slight Future AU, inspired by episode 13, let's all pretend i didn't spell the title wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto's teaching a swimming class when Haru (fresh from winning an Olympic gold medal) comes to visit him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote fic… spur of the moment fic with my two favourite swimmers. It’s hard not to be inspired when you have a whole episode dedicated to your OTP being cute and married.
> 
> Rin also won a medal, in case you're wondering.

Makoto watched his swimming class as they practiced their freestyle. They had all practically begged him to teach them it after seeing Nanase Haruka win gold in the 100m freestyle at the Olympic Games in Brazil. He was feeling rather guilty about the fact he’d much rather be at the airport, waiting for Haru to come home, rather than here teaching the kids, but his work was important and it was so cute seeing the children's faces light up when they talked about Haru.

He’d wanted to go and watch Haru swim in person, but after combing the internet for plane tickets, they had realised it would have been much more than they could afford to fly Makoto out to Brazil with Haru. So, Makoto had watched Haru swim on the TV Sasabe had brought into the swim club with all the club’s members, staff and Nagisa and Rei. All cheering on Haru and Rin.

Someone bumped into him and he turned his head to apologise for standing in the way of the door, but saw that, instead of someone walking past and bumping his shoulder, someone was leaning their head against his shoulder.

“Rin says you’re a terrible boyfriend,” Haru said, behind him, Makoto could see all of his luggage “you didn’t come to pick me up.”

“I’m sorry, Haru,” Makoto said, “I couldn’t get time off work.”

“Nitori got time off work to pick up Rin.”

“I’m sorry,” Makoto repeated, “I’ll make it up to you when we get home.”

Haru seemed satisfied with that and turned to look at the children practicing their freestyle in the pool.

“They were all very inspired by you,” Makoto explained, “they begged me to learn how to swim like you.”

Haru looked rather embarrassed by that and Makoto laughed. He stood up straight and came to stand by Makoto’s side. “They’re doing well. They must have a good coach.”  
“He tries his best,” Makoto replied, laughing. “you should probably go home before they see you.”

But it was way too late for that. Everyone who wasn’t swimming was staring at Haru, even some people in the water had stopped just to stare at Haru.  
Almost instantly, all of the swimming classes (and a lot of the coaches) were gathered around them, gazing at Haru in awe.

“Coach Makoto, why is Nanase Haruka here?!”

“I watched your race, you were so cool!”

“Do you two know each other?”

Questions came at them from all directions and Haru gazed bemusedly at all the small children around him, looking up at him like he was some swimming god.  
“Haru and I are childhood friends,” Makoto explained, “we live together now.”

“Are you married to Coach Makoto?” Echizen Kumiko, a five year old girl with long black hair tied in two pigtails, asked and Makoto turned red.

“N-No-,” he said flailing, looking at Haru for help.

“I do all the cooking,” Haru said, unhelpfully.

That seemed to please Kumiko, but she couldn’t say anything else as her older brother Kunikaze butted in. “Do you have your medal with you?” He’d obviously spotted Haru’s luggage left abandoned by the door.

Haru turned, walked to his luggage and started digging around in it. A minute later, he stood up and came back over holding a box. He opened it, revealing the Olympic gold medal and the crowd around them drew their breath. Makoto gazed at it too, they’d have to find somewhere nice and safe for it when they got home, he never wanted anything bad to happen to it after all the hard work Haru had put in to win it.

I’m dating a gold medal winner, he thought, the truth finally hitting home and he looked up to see Haru watching him out of the corner of his eye. He gave him the biggest smile he could. His boyfriend was truly amazing.

“We have a camera in the back if anyone wants a picture with Haru,” Makoto said and all the children started bouncing up and down in excitement.

“There’s one in my bag if that’s easier to get,” Haru told him and Makoto nodded. The one he’d sent Haru off with was much better than the one in the club’s backroom.  
Haru put his medal on and, one by one, had a photo taken with all of the children. About half way through the photo session, the local high school swimming team showed up for their pool session and immediately joined the queue to have their picture taken with their hero.

By the time they’d finished, it was almost time for Makoto to finish work for the day. He went to pick up his things whilst the high school team made Haru watch them swim.  
“I’ll print off those photos tonight,” Makoto said as they left the club together, Haru’s luggage spread equally between them. 

“I thought you were going to make it up to me tonight,” Haru grumbled.

“I can do it whilst you cook dinner,” Makoto replied, “unless you’d rather have me cook dinner?”

“No. You’re still a rubbish cook.”

Makoto laughed in agreement, “I know, I’m surprised I didn’t set the kitchen on fire whilst you were away.

“Haru,” he said a few moments later, “I’m sorry I couldn’t come and watch you swim.”

“It’s fine,” Haru shrugged, “I wanted you to come, but we couldn’t afford it. The next Olympics are in Tokyo, so you’d better come and see me then.”

“Nothing could stop me, Haru.”


End file.
